


tried the sugar (but it don't taste so sweet) 中譯

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapped Graves, Lust Potion/Spellsex as interrogation, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Overstimulation, Snowballing, straight-up id fic be warned, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 授權：





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tried the sugar (but it don't taste so sweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241043) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 授權：

　　帕西瓦爾不知道他被囚禁在這座移動式地牢多久了——幾週，至少；幾個月，可能。痛楚與飢餓與屈辱化作心緒不寧的模糊一片。

　　格林德沃最新的酷刑——改良版本的 _鑽心咒_ ——至少在他身上運作了幾個小時。當然，帕西瓦爾不會給他他想要的（辦公室角落小型保險箱密碼）。作為傲羅，他受過訓練可以承受劇痛而不會崩潰。然而，承受得了不代表他媽的不 _痛_ 。

　　隨著他咬緊著牙抱著前臂貼在冰冷的石地板上，竭盡全力不要尖叫，監獄大門吱嘎打開，一雙拋光的黑色皮鞋優雅地走到他面前。

　　帕西瓦爾抬起頸，看見蓋勒特‧格林德沃矗立身前，穿著格雷夫斯最愛的西裝與外套，看上去得意洋洋，令人作嘔。

　　「你重新考慮告訴我密碼了嗎，帕西瓦爾？」他問，語氣幾近愉悅。

　　帕西瓦爾啐了他一口。

　　格林德沃漫不經心地嘆了口氣，抹去褲子上的唾液。「我猜這代表不。那樣就太輕易了，對不？」

　　「操你。」帕西瓦爾啐道，被痛楚折磨得無法好好對上他的目光。

　　「不得不說，我折磨過很多人。」格林德沃隨意對他說。「很少人像你一樣頑固不化，帕西瓦爾。我必須承認，非常有趣，但我恐怕真的需要成果，所以我得轉用些……不太正統的方法。」

　　帕西瓦爾全身繃緊，準備迎接隨之而來的一波咒語，但格林德沃只是結束了 _鑽心咒_ ，彎下身來從胸前口袋取出一瓶粉紅色液體。他兩指捏著帕西瓦爾的鼻子，帕西瓦爾張嘴喘氣，他就把魔藥灌了進去，用強壯的手捂住帕西瓦爾雙唇不讓他吐出來。當帕西瓦爾吞了下去，格林德沃眼裡閃過滿意的神色，低語一聲「 _昏昏睡去_ 」，他就陷入深深的睡眠。

 

* * *

 

　　帕西瓦爾再次醒來，已經跪在自己客廳的長毛絨地毯上，他的傷口已經癒合，破爛、骯髒的衣服被脫去，受到妥善清潔（大概是方便的 _清理一新_ ，格林德沃從沒耐性用手做事）。

　　他還赤身裸體，痛苦尷尬地 _硬_ 了。

　　格林德沃仍然坐在他面前，他把帕西瓦爾最愛的扶手椅拉過來了，饒有趣味的藍色雙眼熱切地盯著俘虜。

　　「你對我做了什麼？」帕西瓦爾咆哮道，拼命努力擺正自己。

　　「很高興你問了，親愛的。」格林德沃輕笑道。「我今天工作時靈光一閃。你瞧，作為傲羅，你受過大量訓練可以承受痛楚。但我猜你 _沒怎麼_ 練習過抵抗快感。」

　　「沒用的。」帕西瓦爾咬牙切齒道。「你不可能用些——用些愚蠢的催情藥水讓我崩潰，格林德沃。」

　　「不能嗎？」黑巫師問，得意地笑著打量帕西瓦爾的身體。「嗯，我猜要由時間來證明了。 _分剪擴張。_ 」他懶洋洋道，揮了揮魔杖，突然就有濕潤的手指探向他的入口，一次滑進一根試探著他。

　　施咒過後五分鐘，帕西瓦爾就喘息著擺動身體，屈服於無形的壓力。

　　「準備應該足夠了。」格林德沃說，突然手指消失，帕西瓦爾空虛得痛苦不已。

　　他再次揮了揮魔杖，帕西瓦爾就蹲了下來，雙腿張得大開。對方又低聲唸了個咒語，就有樣東西在他身下 _出現_ ——粗大的木製陰莖，表面刻滿錯綜複雜的條紋與螺旋。

　　格林德沃又一次揮舞魔杖，動作古怪又迅速，呢喃道：「 _活塞運動。_ 」

　　帕西瓦爾咒罵出聲，他的肌肉開始違反意志挪動。他很熟悉這個咒語：主要是他偶然遇到一些惡名昭彰的巫師用在莫魔女性身上。他會無法停下來……一直騎著身下這玩意直至格林德沃施展解除咒。帕西瓦爾顫抖著的大腿已經把他壓向玩具了，他感覺得到頂端推向他的後穴——噢，梅林，太大了， _塞不進去_ 的——

　　突然頭部就進入了他，他一點一點滑落，雙腿沒有停止，直至全根沒入體內。

　　頭部頂到體內某處讓下腹的灼熱幾乎難以忍受時帕西瓦爾嗚咽了。

　　「停、停下來。」他喘著氣道，眼帶哀求看向對面的巫師。

　　「當然，帕西瓦爾。」格林德沃柔聲低語，佯裝樂意幫忙的樣子。「只要你給我密碼，一切就可以結束。」

　　帕西瓦爾搖頭，一言不發。他不能，他 _不會_ 。

　　眼前的格林德沃嘆氣，攤開手掌作出「沒辦法了」的手勢。

　　「那我恐怕你只能躺下來念著MACUSA了，親愛的。」

 

* * *

 

　　格林德沃外出處理了幾個小時事務，讓帕西瓦爾希望毫無釋放。他回來的時候，帕西瓦爾至少射了七次，仍然無法自控地上下吞吐身下的玩具。

　　格林德沃再次坐在帕西瓦爾華麗的扶手椅上，深邃的眼睛欣賞著眼前景象。「啊，你看起來真可愛。」他柔聲道，伸手撫摸帕西瓦爾的頰骨。

　　「求求你。」帕西瓦爾喘息道，痛恨自己軟弱的聲音。「求求你，讓我停、停下來。」

　　「行，甜心。」格林德沃安慰道，用手撫過他的臉頰。「只要告訴我密碼，一切就可以結束。」

　　「絕、絕不。」

　　「那我恐怕不能幫你了，格雷夫斯先生。」

　　帕西瓦爾忍不住了——他哭了，可憐地啜泣，痛得尖叫的肌肉繼續富有節奏讓他上下上下挪動。

　　格林德沃噓聲安撫，手梳過帕西瓦爾頸背濕透汗水的頭髮。

　　「好吧，親愛的。你表現得非常好——為我再射一次，然後我就解除咒語。聽上去怎樣？」

　　再射一次——帕西瓦爾不覺得他 _做得到_ 。但他的雙腿不斷讓他上落，那玩具不斷戳著他體內 _那_ 一點，終於他就快——

　　但就在他終於快要釋放之際，無形的手牢牢圈住他陰莖底部。

　　他說不出話，一臉乞求抬頭看向格林德沃，看見他手裡的魔杖，沮喪得呻吟出聲。

　　「求我。」黑巫師低吼道，眼神灼熱，手裡握住自己的粗長。

　　帕西瓦爾哀號，絕望得無法思考。「求、 _求求你_ 。」

　　「說出我的 _名字_ ，婊子！」

　　「求求你，格、格林德沃！」

　　無形的壓力釋放，帕西瓦爾哆嗦著迎來第八次高潮，臀部坐在玩具上不由自主擺動。他抽搐的時候，感覺到臉龐與胸膛一陣暖意——格林德沃，用自己的白濁濺滿他。帕西瓦爾甚至無法思考自己眼下是怎樣一幅光景——尊貴的魔法法律執行部部長，蹲在地上、雙眼噙淚、顫抖不已覆滿精液。至少終於結束了，他安慰自己，格林德沃揚起魔杖施了解除咒，隨後從椅上起來跪在帕西瓦爾面前。

　　帕西瓦爾虛弱得只能攀附格林德沃的肩膀，任黑巫師把帕西瓦爾提起放到大腿上，慵懶地坐回扶手椅。

　　當格林德沃的手指滑落他過份敏感的陰莖柱身，他壓下了不由自主的嘶聲。

　　「你、你 _說_ ——」

　　「噢，帕西瓦爾。」格林德沃低聲嘲諷道，咂著舌，手指開始探索帕西瓦爾敏感的後穴。「我說再射一次你就可以停下來。我沒說過 _我_ 會。」

　　幾個小時後，當他哆嗦著在格林德沃粗大的探尋的手指下迎來第三次乾高潮，帕西瓦爾終於崩潰了。

　　「雷鳥，行不？密碼——就是他媽的 _雷鳥_ 。」他抽泣著道，所有自尊拋諸腦後。

　　格林德沃折磨他的手指即時抽走。

　　「也不是那麼難，對不？」他安慰道，用乾淨的那隻手從褲子口袋取出一小瓶清澈的綠色液體。

　　帕西瓦爾急不及待由格林德沃手中接過瓶子，貪婪地吞下解藥。即時解脫：籠罩他思緒的薄霧褪去，鼠蹊折磨著他的熱度終於、終於消失。

　　首次以來，酷刑過後他沒有被直接扔回牢房——相反，格林德沃雙手細心為帕西瓦爾顫抖的身體穿上絲綢睡褲，把他抱到他自己的客房，將他放在嶄新柔軟的床單上，替他掖好被子。離開房間前，黑巫師在帕西瓦爾耳下滿是汗水的黏滑肌膚印下輕輕的、純潔得違和的親吻。

　　「你今天表現得很好，部長。」他柔聲道，用那沙啞、輕柔、今人發狂的聲音。「我有信心你將來……甚至會更加……合作。」

　　他沙啞的聲音結合脈搏點上輕如羽毛的觸摸讓帕西瓦爾不禁哆嗦。那哆嗦不完全出於反感的事實是這個晚上最令人不安的一件事。


End file.
